


What Happened In That Room

by GuessSSTTtt_hoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessSSTTtt_hoi/pseuds/GuessSSTTtt_hoi
Summary: After they looked into that room, they didn’t know what to think.Or feel.Maybe just sadness.





	What Happened In That Room

They slowly opened the door, afraid of what they might see. They knew what was going on. They were absolutely certain.

What they saw is what they thought they would see, but what they didn’t want to see.

They dashed back to their own room, softly sobbing. One of the two people in that room followed them, scolding them for opening the door. They yelled at them. Screaming about how you don’t open locked doors. How they should just forget about it and watch videos on their computer.

As soon as the person left, the small child started crying. They sobbed and sobbed. It was all too much to bear. Nothing was the same.

They went to write down their thoughts about the situation, crying all the while. It was hard to write and see through the tears.

Every time they thought back to it, and what was going on at that very moment, they couldn’t help but sob more. They hated everything. They just wanted to die.

After it was over, the same person came back into the room. They talked to the child again, saying how they were sorry that the the smaller one had to witness that.

The child didn’t answer. They didn’t want to think about it, or meet the other person in that room. The older person proposed to playing a game with them to make the younger feel better.

How could they brush it off so easily? Just by playing a game together, and they were supposed to forget? Forget everything they saw?

They agreed, even though wanted nothing to do with the other. The older also told the younger that they should go and call their friend, so that the friend could stay over.

When they walked down the stairs, they heard the older telling the other person something. “They’ll get over it.”

As soon as they made it to the kitchen, they had started sobbing again. Thinking. How could they just think that? That they’ll just “get over it?”

They didn’t call their friend, and hid in the bathroom. They locked the door and vented their thoughts onto a paper. They still couldn’t stop crying.

After a few minutes, their father came along and asked if they had called that friend. They replied with no, saying they didn’t want them over.

Sooner or later, they had to leave and find a new hiding place to cry, since a bathroom has to be used by others.

They went into the office and sat down. They vented again, whispering about how they would never care again, and wouldn’t give a damn about that person in the room.

They say there in the office. Doing nothing.

But then they started writing.

And that’s where you’ll find them now. Writing a story in the office.

A retelling.


End file.
